Naruto's Friend
by ferret assassin nin
Summary: Someone new shows up and Naruto gets to bug him. Will this new person ignore Naruto or not? Also, why's Kakashi agitated? Full summary inside R&R PLZ!


**Naruto's Friend**

**Disclaimer: As I wish to own Naruto, I know I can't. My plotline and character is all that I own, sadly. I make no money off these fanfics.**

**Warning: Hinted character death, child abuse themes (we are dealing with Naruto here), plenty of humor; you have now been warned.**

**Summary: A new arrival stirs commotion in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Naruto never bothered with gossip and rumors, but this occasion was different. This person is supposedly stronger than the famous Copy Ninja, Hatake Kakashi. What will happen now as this arrival steps foot in Konoha? Pre-genin set smart Naruto**

"Hey."

'_Hey.'_

_Back then…_

_Chapter 1: New Arrival, New Occurrences_

Naruto's POV

I wake up and throw on all of my clothes, after a good shower, and grab some breakfast. Even though I have no school today, I still want to go out and train. As much as I perfer to not pass the graduation exam and deal with teammates that may hate me, I don't want to make Iruka-sensei upset. It might even be worth passing this year if I get put on a team with Sakura-chan and Sasuke-teme. In fact, I can't wait to show the teme how strong I really am! Which brings me back to why I want to train today instead of sleep in. I have to get stronger to become Hokage and prove I'm not a loser or 'dobe' as Sasuke perfers to call me.

As I round the coner to the main street of Konoha, I overhear some girls talking about this really hot guy who's supposed to becoming today; whatever that's supposed to mean. After all, there's no point bothering with social stuff since the villagers hate my living being. Oh well, not like that matters to me anymore. Still, what's all the commotion about? It must be something good if it's enough to keep the villagers off my back for the day. Heh, I might even be able to go all-out today!

When I get ready to head out the gates and into the woods to train, I overhear the guards talking about this supposed 'new-comer'.

"....I hear he's stronger than the famous Copy Ninja, Hatake Kakashi!" The one on the right says excitedly. I think I'll call him scar-face 'cause he has this weird scar across his face and I'll call the other one... four-eyes! hehe

"Well, I hear that he's supposed to be coming to the village today! We were lucky to pull gaurd duty!" Four-eyes says in smug voice. After I get tired of hearing them talk about this new guy, I leave and continue on my way to that clearing in the forest. I would be lying, however, if this person didn't catch my attention.

"Bunshin no Jutsu!" I shout again for what seems like the millionth time and still produce two deformed clones. _'Damn! How can I master this move in time for the graduation test!?' _Despite what I know will happen, I give it another shot. "Bunshin no Jutsu!" This time I manage to create two perfect clones, but keep them in exsistance for only a split second. "At least that's an improvement! Once I master this jutsu, I can graduate and become Hokage!" I say to myself and punch the air excitedly.

When I go to perform the jutsu again, I hear someone chuckle and my senses kick into gear. Is it another villager here to hurt me or maybe a ninja coming back from a mission or going on a mission wanting to hurt me? My worst fears are confirmed when I see the person- ninja- right in front of me.

"Ahh...! Don't touch me! Don't hurt me, p-please!" I fall to the ground in shock and scramble away from the person to try and put some distance between us. A strange look appears on his face and he... backs away a few feet? What the hell is going on!?

"Sorry, kid, didn't mean to scare ya. I'm not going to hurt you- unless you want me to of course-," he chuckles and shakes his head. "Which I think you don't want. Where are you from and what's your name?" The guy asks me calmly in a... gental voice?... and smiles kindly; something I'm definitely not used to. _'Is this guy playing tricks on me? Is he trying to lower my defenses and attack me when I least expect it? Should I trust him?' _

"Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto and I'm gonna be Hokage someday!" I say and pull on my mask to throw the ninja off guard. The guy rises his eyebrows in suprise and chuckles again. What is with the dude?

"Well, Naruto, I think- no, know- you'll make a great Hokage someday. Never give up your dream, got it? Oh, I'm Owen. Chase Owen," he says and pulls a small and soft smile. So.... does that mean I can still trust him? He doesn't look like he'll pull a fast one. At least, I think he won't... will he?

"Good job on the bunshin no jutsu- I saw you practicing it a few moments ago- keep up the good work. Oh, and by the way, you need to focus more on your chakra control than your hand sign." Just as soon as I'm about to thank him, I blink and he's gone in a flash. Who the hell was that guy?

Chase's POV

After complimenting the Kyuubi kid on his jutsu and helping him out some, I shunsin away to the front of the gates of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. It's been seven years since I've been here and I kinda miss the place. I had to move to the Village Hidden in the Mist due to personal reasons. Now that I'm here... hey, is that Radiou and Aoba? Dang, they've gotten old since the last time I saw them! I think I'll go and say hi. I walk up to the booth and smile in my usual way; kind and shy. I know what was coming so I pull the papers from my bag and shuffle them loudly to get their attention.

"Wha...? Oh. Name and Registration papers, please," Aoba says in a bored tone and puts his book away, acting as if he's been attendent this whole time.

"Aw, c'mon now... does an old friend really have to go through all this?" That certainly got both of thier attention. Damn.... Aoba's gonna go into this whole lecture thing... guess I can't joke around then. I hand Radiou my papers and scroll instead just to avoid Aoba's annoying look.

"So, Chase, state your reason for seeing the Hokage." I roll my eyes and lean casually on the table top of the guard booth. _'What a pain... treat me like I'm some kind of villian or something of the sort.' _

"Hm...To assassinate the Hokage and take the village hostage, I assume?" Both their eyes widen in recognition and they drop the offical act.

"Is that really you, Chase? There's no way that's you... damn you've grown into a chick magnet!" I sweatdrop at Aoba's choice of words.

"Uh... thanks, I think..." I shake off my sudden suprise and become serious. "I need to see the Hokage. It's an important report that I have from the Mizukage. Please escort me there, as soon as possible." Radiou and Aoba agree without any hesitation and quickly takes me to their Hokage. Accorrding to the mission summary, this could mean the difference between war and peace. As far as I saw it, this was important and I could waste no time. Just talking to the kid and my old friends has wasted enough time.

Naruto's POV

Instead of finishing my training, I went to the village to find that guy again. I don't know what it was, but I swear I noticed something familar in his eyes. Once I reach the gates, I hear him talking to the guards at the booth and catch, "important" and "as soon as possible" I think I may have heard something like a war threat... I shouldn't broad on it though. Still, I think I'll follow this guy around and ask him to train me! He's a jounin after all and knows more than what a mere academy student knows! I might even be able to convince him to buy me ramen!

When I make it back to the main street of Konoha, I catch the tail end of a fight. If I was smart and not so curious, I would have turned in the opposite direction. Of course, I'm smart but I'm very curious in nature. What harm will it cause if I watch the fight?

"...The hell? How... How are you _this _strong!? There's no way you could possibly be this strong in such a short amount of time! I used to be able to beat you, but now you prove to be a worthy and youthful opponet; I must aim to get stronger!" The guy from eariler sweat drops and throws the next punch. I wonder if another lull will come in this fight?

"Heh... you're pretty strong yourself, Gai; knowing you, you might even beat Kakashi! Oh and... don't do the whole 'Gai-sensei and Lee' chant with me, kay, pal?" With a wave and a nod of the head they both part and I follow Chase again.

He stops a few yards from the Old Man's house and looks from left to right, down to up, and forward and backward as all of his muscles tense. _'What did Iruka-sensei say about that again? Oh! Something about checking blindspots for possible enemies! Then that means... he notices me? Crap! Hide!' _

Chase's POV

After the awkward encounter of Aoba, I leave with a wave over my back and venture into the jungle that was Konoha's Main Street. _'Heh... I actually miss Konoha and my pranking days. Yeah... those were some really good times. I loved getting into trouble with Chuunin and my sensei when I was a Genin. Still, can't broad that long in the past, right?' _I think and my musings are cut short as someone lands infront of me.

"Ah! My youthful opponet, Chase! How I've long to defeat you! Now, prepare as I will win this fight!" My first thought was Lee, Gai's student, but then I notice the Jounin vest and get into my usual taijutsu stance. I actually want to try something new with Gai, but what should that be?

Before I could think of something, Gai throws a punch to the side of my head and I doge it without even taking notice of the gesture. Suddenly, he's gone and I check all of my blind spots before realizing where he was. _'Damn...' _was all I could manage to think as I am flipped to the ground. Taijutsu it is then; of course, I'll use my new Taijutsu style: Raining Fists of Fire. Heh, dumb name, but whatever; I gotta beat him!

I watch with satisfaction as Gai is taken off guard by my sudden change of stance. Apparently, he just brushes it off and goes in for my left side; not a good choice. I evade him and twist on my ankle (in the orginal taijutsu taught at the academy, you turn on your toe) to fall into a brief crouch before springing back up and knocking his feet out from under him as he turns back around.

I hear him call quits for a moment and I stop my next set of punches for him to pat me on my back and tackle me to the ground. I "omph" as we came crashing to the ground and go into defense mode. Right punch, left kick, flip, right kick, foot swipe, jump, run up, flip away and repeat. I continue to recite this mantra over and over in my head until I manage to regain energy to finish the fight once and for all; no way was I going to get beat by Konoha's Green Beast as he calls himself.

The ending result is me winning, but only by the skin of my fists; litterally. Gai's definitely gotten stronger than when I last saw him (but I will never admit that to him). I guess that means I'm going to have to work harder on my taijutsu and hope for the best. When I part from Gai I sense someone followig me and switch to high alert; like the Black Ops I am. I can't really help my reflix due to all of the fighting I did on the battle field.

I relax a little when I find out that it's only Naruto. I wonder what's he getting up to that involves following me? Maybe he's practicing his tracking skills? '_Oh well, I might as well make this interesting for him at least.'_ At this thought, I throw the most basic genjutsu I could think of from the Leaf Village Ninja Academy. I want to see the kid find a way out of that one.

Naruto's POV

When I go to hide, I see him untense and continue walking. _'Okay, either he didn't notice me or he noticed me and is waiting for me to strike. Well, I'm not so blunt like that; I mean, I'm a prankster afterall!_' After thinking that, I follow him once more with more caution than I did before.

Before long I get that errie feeling something isn't right like the kind that Iruka-sensei mentioned when he went over genjutsu. What was it he said about countering it, again? Something like focus your chakra- no, that's not right... was it focusing you senses- no, I don't think that's quite right... Oh, now I remeber- you're supposed to shut off your senses and.... and.... oh; shut off your senses and form that hand sign thingy! I do just that and the jutsu releases and I come face to face with that guy.

"Holy craaap! Where'd you come from!? I didn't even see you there! How'd you do that!? Can you teach me that too!? Oh! Are you really a Jounin like the rumors say? Can you teach me how to water walk? Will you buy me ramen?" I ask all these questions seemingly at once and the guy only laughs and ruffles my hair. All I can think is_, 'What. The. Heck.' _

"Shunshin no jutsu, no, yes, learn it yourself, **no**." The guy answers all of the questions just as quickly as I asked them. My expression changes five times in succession; awe, disappointment, excitement, more disappointment, pleading. The guy shakes his head- in pity?- and squats down to my level. As if he really cared about my feelings, he holds me by my shoulders at arm length and asks me to look him in the eyes; a hard thing to do when he's a complete stranger. Apparently, he doesn't bother getting me to look him in his eyes and goes on with what he wants to say.

"Hey, kid, look. I'm really sorry, but I have some important things to do, okay? I won't take you out for ramen, but I **might** help you with training if you do these three things: Create five perfect Bunshins, walk up a tree, and jump higher than 12 feet. When you can do that, I'll help you, alright? But right now, I have to get going." He leaves in that smoke again and I head back out to the training ground to train some more.

Chase

I smirk as Naruto counters the genjutsu and starts at my sudden appearence. Before I even have the chance to congraduate him, he blast questions at me faster than the speed of light. I don't know of anyone that can talk that fast except for Ebisu when he ticks the Third off. The sudden thought forces a strangled laugh out of me despite my efforts to keep my face blank of emotion.

"...How'd you do that? Can you teach me that too? Are you really a Jounin? Can you show me how to water walk? Will you buy me ramen!?" I'm taken aback by how fast he changes topics. How should I answer him with the amount of time I have left? I'm already late and I don't think the Third will mind if I'm twenty minutes later, will he?

"Shunshin no jutsu, no, yes, no, and _absolutely no_." I watch as Naruto's expression changes rapidly and I suddenly feel guilt bubble up inside me. Hasn't this kid had enough to deal with? He must have delt with a lot of disappointment and I just made him feel worse. Plus, I really don't have the money or the time to buy him ramen. Still, I should answer him if all I do is make him feel a little better.

Finally coming a decision, I squat down to his height, gently grasp his shoulders, hold him at arms length and get him to look at me. Bad move as I notice him flinch from the touch. I'm just so used to the kids in the Water Country coming up to me and hugging me that I felt I had to play the role of 'big brother'. Naruto doesn't even know who I am so it's awkward for him.

"Hey, kid, I'm really sorry about putting you down like that, but I have very important things to do. I'm not going to take you out for ramen, I won't train you until you know how to do these three things: create five shadow clones, walk up a tree, jump higher than 12 feet. Once you can do that, find me and I'll train ya, 'kay? I got to go now, alright?" With that set and said I shunshin away to the Hokage's Tower and reorganize the documents in my hands.

Outside the door to the Third's office, I knock and get a grumbled 'Come in'; definitely not a good sign. I really hope I didn't make him angry already...

"Yo." My worries are gone as I see him reading over a mission report and approving it. _'Heh, the Old Man really hates the paper work of the Hokage.' _

"You're late," he states without looking up from the report. I sheepishly laugh and scratch the back of my head; a recent habit I've developed over the years.

"I got... uhm... distracted. Oh, and I lost track of time. I really had to help this kid out with something too."

"Oh, is that it? Strange, I don't recall you being late, Chase," he says as he looks up from the report after signing off on it. His infamous smile is plastered on his old features and I force a smile.

"I kinda changed, sir. All about the growing up factor and stuff, you know? Oh, and here's the documents from the Mizukage. He insists you read them as soon as possible and treat them with the upmost importance."

"Hm... very well, very well, hand them here then. I don't suppose you're staying here for too long then?"

"Actually, I came to ask for renewed residency and a transfer to Konoha's Black Ops." I say in one breath hoping not to get caught in my own fear. Not just anyone can waltz right on in and ask to be a Konoha citizen; much less a shinobi.

"Is that so? Oh dear, the worst is yet to come, isn't it?" He asks as he finishes reading the report and looks up at me with a grim expression replacing his smile. I nod my head once and he motions me to a seat in front of his desk.

"Looks like this is going to be a long story. Would you like some tea or coffee?"

"Tea sounds good." In that moment I begin to wonder if there really will be a war between the Fire Country and the Water Country.

"Yo. I'd like tea as well." I spin around to the window and see Kakashi reading that damned book. He looks up at me as if I was looking at him and our eyes, more like eyes and eye, lock gaze with each other. At the same time we both say, "What's he doing here?" The Hokage can then only sigh and motions for Kakashi to sit down. Great, I have to sit with _him _of all people. I wonder if it's okay to strangle him here and now; maybe not with how the Third's looking between the two of us.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_The ending note: So, how do you like this story so far? Looks like things are going to start picking up and I wonder if Naruto will get to be trained by Chase? Just a note: Kakashi and Chase have this long strife between them that go way back to the academy and the battle field. In case you were wondering why everyone was making a big deal about Chase being stronger than Kakashi. Uhm... I hope you will review and tell me what you think. Oh, and, if you have any tips on how to right a vivid fight scene, please do share. _

_PS: No flames or you'll regret it. *Just kidding* Still, no flames._

_ferret nin_


End file.
